memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trlkly
copying from WP just to let you know, copying from wikipedia is something that is generally discouraged around here. there are plenty of ways to make your own original additions rather than copying. -- Captain MKB 07:56, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :May I ask why this is? Both WP and MB use the same license. WP says I can dupe articles in other wikis, as long as I make attribution in the edit summary. If you wanted to keep people from doing what I did, why didn't MB adopt the CC license from MA? (I assume you are the same MKB from there.) :Anyways, I had no intention of leaving the page as it was. I had planned to shorten it (since it is canon), and to reference that Trelane was actually a young Q. But, until then, I just thought having something in that section was preferable, if that section is supposed to exist at all. :Commodore Sixty-Fourtalk 08:33, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::It is because WP and MB are written from different points of view, with different goals. I was told when I started here that copying was generally discouraged around here as there are plenty of ways to make your own original additions rather than copying. in the spirit of cooperation with the new community I was joining, I decided to follow that advice that was given to me. ::as to license, MA and MB were founded on different servers by different creators. Once a wiki begins using a license, it is nearly impossible to change that license because of the large numbers of users whose efforts are covered by the licenses. I did not start or help found either wiki so I don't know any more detaisl than that. -- Captain MKB 08:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Makes sense (both parts). In my defense, however, what I copied was in the proper POV, and so probably won't be on WP in that form much longer (they claim it's a copyright violation). Still, I'll be careful not to copy from WP again, if only because it makes me look bad. --Commodore Sixty-Four (my talk link doesn't work, for some reason) ::As well as POV problems copying from wikipedia can have problems with linked pages having different names than those we use, because wikipedia covers all sorts alot linked page will have to be disambiguated so "Name (Star Trek)", where as we can just use "Name" or have have something more specific "Name (TOS)". For instance The Squire of Gothos summary you copied has red links to "Dr. McCoy" and "Mr. Spock" as we don't have those redirects in place, and a red link to "Blackletter" which is a subject we are unlikely to cover, Memory Alpha dosn't and they have a focus based on canon info which this episode is. --8of5 11:46, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I was going to fix it last night, (as well rewrite the summary), but I got too tired. And I'm a bit busy today. Maybe tomorrow. :--me